Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for signaling flows and buffer status report for a group in device-to-device broadcast communication.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE) devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Device-to-device (D2D) communications involve direct wireless communications between UEs either within or beyond the coverage area of a base station. D2D communications may be facilitated by scheduling transmissions from a base station if the devices are within a coverage area. In some cases, D2D communications are utilized by public safety officers such as police, fire and rescue teams, for example.
In some cases, a device or group of devices may engage in D2D communications while within the service area of a network base station. In such cases, it may be appropriate for the device(s) engaging in a D2D communications session to coordinate wireless resources for the session with the base station. D2D communication sessions that are not coordinated with a base station may interfere with other transmissions in the area, and may require increased signaling between devices for synchronization and scheduling. In some cases, D2D devices that have not coordinated with a serving base station may experience interruptions in service that may interfere with a public safety operation.